


2 Ninjas 1 Lord

by KazeFireEmblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Incest, M/M, Other, Smut, Threesome, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeFireEmblem/pseuds/KazeFireEmblem
Summary: Kaze invites Corrin to his house for some tea but something goes wrong and Saizo sees it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they is any spelling mistakes

Corrin just came over to Kaze house for the Tea.

Corrin knocks on the wooden doer and asks "Hello?"

Kaze walks to the door and opens it "ah lord Corrin come in"

Corrin walks in and gives him a compliment "Wow Kaze your House is very clean and tidy"

Kaze responds "yes we clean it everyday"

Corrin asks Kaze "So how is Saizo?"

Kaze answers "His Great he has been training and has Been getting better"

Corrin responds "That's Great! Now lets start having our tea" Kaze nods and they both sit down 

Kaze and Corrin starting sipping they tea

Corrin again compliments Kaze "Wow Kaze this tea is amazing! How did you make it? Can you give me the Ingredients "

Kaze chuckle and responds "Yes milord I will give you ingredients and the recipe" 

Corrin Claps in excitment "Yes! Thank you Kaze!" He kisses Kaze on the cheek and continues drinking his tea 

Kaze blushes at the kiss and continues drinking his tea while blushing in embarrassment

Corrin smiles at Kaze and realises that his blushing and asks Kaze "Kaze are you ok? You blushing"

Kaze responds finishing his tea "I-it's nothing" he washes his cup and plate 

Corrin finishes his cup and is very worried and washes his cup and plate and asks Kaze "please answer" he looks at Kaze 

Kaze responds "Milord it's really-woah!" He trips on something and falls on Corrin "ah! I'm sorry milord" he gets back up right away

Corrin blushes "Kaze... should we take this to your room"

Kaze nods and goes to his room 

Corrin sits on the bed next to Kaze "So tell me whats wrong?"

Kaze answers "Milord... I love you!" He hugs Corrin

Corrin blushes and hugs back slowly "I love you too   
Kaze"

Kaze was shocked at the response he got and looks at him "Now lay on the bed milord"

Corrin nods and lays on the bed and he looked worried 

Kaze starts stripping Corrin and Corrins eyes wide and tells kaze "Kaze! Are we really doing this?!"

Kaze respond "yes" he finishes stripping Corrin then strips himself. He holds Corrin body firmly and starts sucking Corrins member 

Corrin moans Kaze name out "Ah... Kaze.... Kaze..." he holds Kaze's Head 

Saizo walks in and asks Kaze  
"Kaze are you o...k....." Saizo looks at the two and blushes

Corrin looks at the Saizo and hides himself

Kaze looks at Saizo with a nasty look 

Saizo apologises "Sorry! I didn't-ah!"  
Kaze strips Saizo and puts him on the bed 

Saizo shouts "Brother! We can't do this!!"

Kaze responds "too bad we are doing it" he smacks Saizo but and starts fingering him 

Saizo moans and inserts his member into Corrin and starts kissing him moaning 

Saizo is very tight causing Kaze to moan   
Saizo is getting Kaze fingers inserted into him   
Corrin is getting Saizo member inserted into him causing him to moaning

Kaze went harder and faster to his max into Saizo "Argh... Saizo you so tight"

Saizo responds moaning "I-I know you didn't stretch me!"

Corrin couldn't talk and was moaning 

Sweat poured from they Legs chest and head

They were all sticky.

Saizo holding corrins Hips firmly and Kaze holding Saizos Hips firmly 

Corrin shouts "I'm almost they!"

Kaze responds "argh... me- too..."

Saizo couldn't responded "argh Kaze you so good..." 

One more thrust and Kaze lets his hot seed into Saizo and Saizo releases his hot see into Corrin and Corrin comes onto saizos face.

Saizo circle his tongue around his face  
To lick some of it and Kaze licks the cum of saizos face.

Kaze lands next to Corrin and Saizo lands next to Corrin 

Kaze asks Corrin and Saizo "was that good?"

They both nod

Saizo compliments Kaze "you very good at doing this next time can I do it to you?"

Kaze nods 

Corrin tells them "lets rest we had to  
Much fun now lets rest"

They both nodded and the cuddled one and another and fell asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
